the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whatever Happened to Lincoln Loud?
'Whatever Happened to Lincoln Loud? '''is the 9th episode of the 8th season and its a two part episode and it's a crossover with Transformers Master force Plot After Lincoln ends up feeling heartbroken and mistreated over a few mistakes he never meant to do to make his friends and family get so mad at him, he decides to run away from home, feeling like he was a bad person from the start he Teams Up With Ginrai and a tall Girl and the team to fight Galvatron But when everyone finds out Lincoln has left due to angry complaints, they decide to bring him back and apologize to him for making him run off. Summary It was a sunny day in royal woods Lincoln wakes up like always He looks out his window and sees the mailman riding by on his bike. He says "Hi" to the mailman. This greeting causes the mailman to get distracted, and a truck crashes into him Afterwords Lincoln wants to spend time with his friends and Family ; however, he ends up upsetting them ,He mistakenly gave Clyde carrot pie, causing him to get allergic.,Made his classmates fail in P.E. on a game of baseball to another team.,He thought he found his phone when he used Lori's phone by mistake.,He destroyed Lisa's chemistry set when changing Lily's diaper on accident,He got Lynn to lose at a game of baseball because he got Lynn a baseball bat that is still hitable until it broke.,He ruined Leni's birthday cake for Vhaz's birthday party.,He stepped on Lana's mud pies on accident.,He ruined Lola's homework with muddy footprints after being beaten by by Lana for messing up his mud pies, causing Lola to fail and get another piece of homework, leading Lola to get very mad at Lincoln.,He forgot to fix Luna's guitar for Sam's concert.,He got Gary the wrong potty, in which, Gary took a dump on Luan's helmet by mistake.,He got Lucy Princess Pony when it turns out Lucy does not like Princess Pony anymore (after Lincoln confessed he clogged the toilet when it was her and not him).,He mistakenly ruined the flour by running into Ronnie Anne when making a cake for Mrs. Agnes Johnson's birthday.,He ruined his dad's lasagna recipe by putting his recipe on the lasagna when he was cooking with him. and Messed up his mom's makeover for her date with her husband by spraying water with the hose on her when he never meant to. After Rita Angrily Puts Him Into His Room Lincoln Now believing That everyone Hates him ( which is Usually for Ronnie Annie ) and Angrily call him outcast boy feeling Like this He Leaves The House and Heads to the Forest Where No one would be Then Carol Pingrey came up and who supports him, until her father firmly tells her to never have any more contact with a Outcast Boy Then Lincoln Meets Ginrai a Man with powers Like Optimus Prime After deciding to be "independent" together, they set out to seek "Fame and Fortune After the song ends the Duo Ran off on their Own. While held captive, the unicorn is befriended by Ginrai and Lincoln an incompetent magician in the service of a Mysertious woman. With the help of Ginrai and Lincoln, the Unicorn escapes, and The Trio Fled From The Carnival Back at royal woods Leni and Luna Look at the Note on Lincolns Bed and a note from Lincoln That he has run away They Go to Lori and Everyone That Lincoln Had Ran Off After reading the note Lynn Sr Coudn't Belive his and confirms that Lincoln wrote it and everybody is upset and guilty that He's Gone and They Began to Cry But Their Crying Was So Loud That Mr.Grouse was Yelling at Them Because He was Reading When the Unicorn nears the seaside castle of King Haggard, the keeper of the Red Bull, she encounters the animal, which turns out to be a monstrous fire elemental. At the last moment before her capture, Ginrai uses his unpredictable magic and transforms her into a human woman with white knee-length hair. With her in this guise, the Red Bull is uninterested and departs. The Unicorn suffers tremendous shock at the feeling of mortality in her body. While Lincoln wraps the Unicorn's human form in a blanket, Ginrai states that the magic He has, not he, chose the form, and promises that he will return her to normal after the quest is complete. And Soon The team spends a night in a skiing lodge Where Ginrai Lincoln, and the now-human Unicorn were inside Ginari and Lincoln Gave Her a Name Lady Amalthea it was time For Bed Ginrai was in His pajamas Lincoln was in His pajamas and Lady Amalthea was Givin a white shirt from Lincoln and Soon The trio went to sleep In the cabin as Lady Amalthea quietly sobs In Her Sleep Back at Royal Woods Everyone was Feeling so Remorse For Calling Lincoln an Outcast Boy But Then Pop-Pop Arrived at the Loud He was disapointed In Rita, Lynn Sr and the Loud Children For Driving Lincoln Away He Told Them To Get Lincoln Back Home Or Else He will call the Police on Them They Agreed to find Lincoln Back In the Cabin Everything Seem To Be Quiet Until Then Galavatron and The Decpticons Along with The Red Bull Ariived at the wall The Trio manages to Escape as Ginrai transforms Into His Robot Form And Drove Off in a Hurray at the Beach Ginrai Lady Amalthea and Lincoln Were Safe But Not For Long when the villans Arrived At The Beach Ginrai Manages To Fight The Decpticons and Red Bull As Lady Amalthea and Lincoln hid in a Cave As Lincoln Explained Lady Amalthea about his problem and Lady Amalthea explain their Problem too She Ran into the Cave Meanwhile The Loud Family Looked for Lincoln They looked Until They Saw Something at the beach Starscream was Orderd by Galvatron to "kick in the afterburners" overtaking the Trio Before Ginrai Draws Out God Bomber and knocking them out with toxic fumes and deliver a brutal blow that sends them hurtling into the street below, seemingly defeating them once and for all A blinding flash confirms their downfall before the Red Bull and Galvatron his decpticons Fled off With his perennial enemies down and out Galvatron The decpiticons and Red Bull gloats at his fortress while celebrating with The Villans As Ginrai,Lied dead In the sand where They crashed Landed Lady Amalthea and Lincoln in the tears of Dispar but somehow he came back alive Lady amalthea and Lincoln look and saw ginrai Coming out of the crater He Steps Out of the crater He kneels Down He explained To Lincoln and Lady amalthea That His Mission has failed all hope was lost when The loud Family Found Lincoln with Ginrai and Lady amalthea They were very upset Lynn Sr Asked What Happened To The Beach Lincoln Trying to Explaining to them About what was Going on So Lincoln tells Them About what The Situation Is But Created a Lie That Didn't Go Very well Indeed Fed Up With Lincoln's Lies Lori angrily Tells Lincoln To Go to Vanzilla But Ginrai interferes with The Loud Family Telling Them That He was The Only One To Help With The Misson But Rita Disaproves of this She Angrily complains to Lincoln That he Ruined Her makeup, Turned a Unicorn into a Human and The whole Beach is destroyed! and His Family becomes so angry They Erupt in a Nuclear Explosion and Calls Lincoln An Outcast Boy Once again ( Much to Ginrai's and Lady Amalthea Shock ) Lynn Sr grabbed Lincoln with his arms To Vanzilla But Lincoln Manages to run as He Can ( As told By Ginrai That He Needs To Run ) Lincoln Ran fast as he could But Lori manages to Run after Him as Lynn Sr Told Everyone to Go After Lincoln and Got into Vanzilla and Drove after Him. Ginrai Transforms Into His Truck Mode and The door opens To Lincoln to Get and He got in And Drove off with Lady amalthea inside Of the Truck But The Chase was Hair Razing But They Suddenly Crashed Into The Boardwalk As Cotten Candy and Food Went all Over Ginrai, Lincoln, Lady Amathea and His Family. That was The Final Straw For Lynn Sr And Rita They Can't Take It anymore with Lincoln But He Ran Fast As He could But Lynn Got Him at The Last Second they dragged Him Into Vanzilla As they were doing so Lincoln Yells At Them to stop and went Ballistic about They Should apologize to Him And Threatens to Break Up With Ronnie Anne That Makes Lori Upset And Burst Into Tears, Finally That was Enough for Lynn Sr he Grabbed Lincoln By The arm and Closed the door with Lincoln's sisters They chew him out Of His actions But Lincoln Explains That He and Ginrai were Trying to Help Lady Amalthea But They Didn't Care About it They Yelled at Him about what He said And Made Lori Cry Having enough of this and as well at the end of their Rope Lynn Sr and Rita Harshly Grounds Lincoln saying to him That They Didn't Care If Lincoln was Upset,Lori's heartbroken Or Helping Lady amalthea ,And Ginrai and finishes off With " YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND LEAVE NOW " Devastated By This He walked Upstairs To His As His Sisters Glared at him as well he closed the door Behind him. Later that Night Lincoln Teary eyed Over this set But His Crying was Getting so Bad That To Which Everyone To Tell him Be quiet Lincoln Yells at Them To say " SHUT UP!" Luna Angrily Yells at Him again and Slams The Door Behind Him Lincoln Just Bursts Into Tears. Then Ginrai and Lady amalthea Came Up from the window and Lady Amathea Vist's She tries pleading With Him To Help Stop Red Bull But a despondently Lincoln feels that he has No more Helping and is Punished Due To Lynn Sr's Cruel act But Ginrai and Lady amalthea Explains That Lynn Sr Didn't Do this But Lincoln explained they called Him and Outcast Boy Because He was Trying to Help Them But ended Up by making them upset Amalthea Understands That Lincoln was called an Outcast Boy and explained That They were Just frustrated and sometimes They Feels Bad and quickly The Bull Came Out of no where with the decpticons and Began To destroy them Ginrai Turns Amalthea back into the Unicorn, but she is unwilling to leave Hiss side. The Bull drives her toward the ocean just as he earlier drove all the other unicorns, but she manages to run away and the Red Bull gives chase. Lincoln tries to defend her, but is killed by the bull. Enraged, the Unicorn turns on the Bull and forces him into the sea. Carried on the white surf of incoming tides, the other unicorns emerge en masse from the water, causing The Burp and Burger to collapse into the Rubble as they rush past, with The Decpticons Fought Ginrai But Becomes More Bigger with Godbomber into it he Blasts The Depcipcons falling to Their death while laughing. On the beach, the Unicorn magically revives Lincoln before departing for her forest. Ginrai assures Lincoln that he has gained much by winning the love of a unicorn, even if he is now alone. He departs to start anew. The Unicorn returns to say goodbye to Lincoln and Ginrai , who laments he has done her wrong by burdening her with regret and the taint of mortality, which could make her unable to properly rejoin her kind in the forest. She disagrees about the importance of his actions, as they helped them to restore unicorns to the world; though she is the only unicorn to feel regret, she is also the only unicorn to know love. Lincoln and Ginrai watch the Unicorn depart for her home in the woods. Now It was Time For Lincoln to Go Home Ginrai Took Lincoln Into his Truck and Drove Him Home as The sunsets Ginrai Transforms For one Last time He uses his hand to Put Lincoln in his room, Tucks Him In bed and gives Him One Of the comics On Lincoln's Dresser and with That Ginrai Said Goodbye To Lincoln and Transformed once more into his Human Form and Drove off. The Next Day Lincoln was Walking to the living room where the loud sisters were in they turned their heads to see Lincoln The Loud family were so happy to have Him back and Apologizing for not Believing him about what happened They Hugged Him at School Clyde and Ronnie Anne Apologized Too for calling Lincoln and Outcast Boy Lincoln Said " Don't Thank Me It's Ginrai " and Closed The Door For Good In the school As The Camera Pans To Ginrai In His Robot Mode He Turns to The Viewers and Smiles As the Sunsets behind Him as the words " The End " Appears In a Puddle In the End Credits Where Everybody Sing and Danced "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Trivia * Events from previous episodes, previous fan fictions, and idea episodes mentioned from Lincoln's message such as Making the Grade, Study Muffin , Making the Case, Heavy Meddle, Brawl in the Family, Cereal Offender, No Such Luck, Sleuth or Consequences, The Sweet Spot (an episode I'm fine with), Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru, In Tents Debate, Trustworthy from YoshiPlayer13, There's an Impostor on The Loose at The Loud House, It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House (an episode that does have a situation of finding the money from the original owner of the house), and A Plan Gone Bad are mentioned on Lincoln's letter as why he had to run away after years of being treated as a neglected, abused, assaulted outcast. So to let you know, It's a Loud 4x House isn't a Lincoln torment episode, it is an episode where the sisters and brother get to an argument until they decided they will team up and get along to solve the mystery as a family, and Lincoln did pass after taking the test again in the end of Study Muffin. * This would share similarities with Whatever Happened to Sponge Bob? It also Has a Crossover With Masterforce and The Last Unicorn ( 1982 ) * This Is the Last Time Lincoln Runs away * The Scene Where Lynn Sr and Rita Yelling at Lincoln Is Based On the scene From "ELF" Where Walter Hobbes Yells at Buddy For Screwing Up A meeting with Miles Finch * The end Credits Is Based On The Disney Movie ''Chicken little